


The Little Things

by ChezanoRakuen



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Lovers to Friends, Seiyaten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChezanoRakuen/pseuds/ChezanoRakuen
Summary: As things came to a halt, she began to realize that it's the simple gestures you tend to miss the most.Maybe she's not as over it as she thought.





	

 

It was just supposed to be a fling.

 

A stupid moment of "what if?" as attraction hit its peak.

It was supposed to be just a one night affair, yet it escalated into repeated midnight rendezvous tainted with stifled moans, fevered kisses and not enough clothes.

And then she blinked and everything was over.

And none was the wiser, but them.

Everything went back to the way it was: Light hearted teasing, one sided scoldings, combat training, security protocols and all business.

Friends, Comrades and Royal Guards to the Queen.

That's all they ever were.

She was fine with it, she really was. It was a mutual decision after all.

But as she stared at the taller girl sitting across from her and watched her charm the waitress into a dazzling shade of pink and flattered smiles, she realized... Maybe she did miss it.

Not the sex. No.

She did miss that but it didn't cross her mind as much as the little things did.

As the weeks went on after the first time, those bedtime visits became quieter, calmer; as frantic movements started to whine down into whispered conversations and peaceful sleep. Some days, just simple night time gazing and scratches of pencil on paper. Gentle laughs and stupid movies.

It was in the way that she would hold her when they were alone. Her arms wrapping around her smaller shoulders and pulling her against her chest and suddenly she would just _melt._ It was in the heat of her hands against the small of her back, or the side of her hips; even through layers of clothes, that went from a warm comfort to a searing heat that excited her soul and claimed her.

It was the way she would pick up her hand and kiss her palms before placing them against her cheek, the softest smirk on her face. It was the sound of her heartbeat playing in her ear. Or her stupid chuckle as it reverberated through her chest, when she thought she said something amazing but it never was.

She blinked away the memories as she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to face the tall brunette next to her, before drifting her gaze back across the table.

Similar gestures and touches from other people didn't feel the same.

Wasn't the same cause it wasn't from _her_.

The flustered waitress shyly approached the table, sliding their designated plates in front of them and then floating off after one look from stunning coy blue eyes.

She took a sip of her tea and suddenly even that didn't taste the same.

Later, she would come back to her room at the end of the day; and as the clock struck 12, she caught the feeling of expectation before it arose, stood up, locked the door, buried herself in her too cold sheets and willed herself to sleep.

She wished it would've all just stayed a fling. A simple night of pent up urges finally spilling out and a morning of normality and never agains.

It wasn't supposed to have escalated.

But it did.

And she missed it.


End file.
